


three additions

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [27]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Illustration, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 27: The baby(ies)As Rayla gives birth, she and Callum gets their surprise of their lives.





	three additions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Callum swore he could hear his hand crack as Rayla squeezed it harder than what should be physically possible, it had turned almost pure white, and it hurt so much, but during this moment, he was no one to talk. Rayla was in labor, and her pain must be atleast a hundred times worth, so he could feel with a damaged hand.

The midwife said it was time for a final push. Rayla screamed, and as she stopped, it was replaced by the scream of a tiny, little baby.  _ Their _ baby.

The assistant immediately took the child, and exited the room to clean them off, and as Callum believed it was now over, Rayla groaned.

“I still feel like I’m not done, is that normal?” she asked. The midwife quickly realized what was going on.

“My lady, I believe you’re having another one.”

“ANOTHER? Are you kidding me?”

She wasn’t kidding. Six minutes later, another child was born, and also taken away to be cleaned up, and once again, the couple believed it was done.

Five minutes later a third one was born.

To say, Rayla was absolutely exhausted, and both adults were in a sort of shock. They expected one baby, but got three. And as all three were cleaned off, they were put in simple garbs, and the new parents could finally admire their children.

The first born was a boy, he had five fingers and toes, his father’s complexion and hair, but his mother’s lilac eyes and horns. His ears were only slightly pointed. They immediately decided on the name Harrow.

The second born was a girl, the smallest of the three children, and an almost identical copy to her mother. Same complexion, face markings, number of fingers, hair, horns, everything. Just her eyes were different, green like her father’s. Callum also thought her pointed ears were extremely large for her body, way larger than Rayla’s.

“That’s normal.” she had said. “Elven children grow into their ears as they get older, they are full sized. She really looks like a pure elf, she even has four fingers.”

They named her Sarai.

The third was another girl, and more of a nod between the two, with Rayla’s skin and face markings, including an additional purple marking over her nose, and Callum’s hair and eyes, with five fingers and toes. She was the only child without horns, and although her ears still had a slight point to them, they were more round than Harrow’s. Her name was Endi.

Rayla and Callum could not be happier as they saw their beautiful children.

“And I thought I wasn’t even prepared to raise  _ one _ .” Rayla said. “You better help me,  _ dad. _ ”

“Of course.”

That afternoon, at was announced all over Katolis that prince Callum and his elven wife, princess Rayla, had given birth to three new members of the royal family. And although it wasn’t known yet to anyone, those three newborn babies would be the biggest troublemakers the castle had seen for generations.

[](https://ibb.co/HpMhsB6)


End file.
